In wireless communications systems, a wireless terminal often needs to transmit uplink user data and/or other information to a base station. The base station functions as a point of network attachment for the wireless terminal. In some known systems, at least some of the wireless terminals are capable of transmitting uplink signals using different uplink coding rates, resulting in different uplink transmission rates of the user data/information. For example, consider one exemplary embodiment, where a wireless terminal is capable of transmitting uplink signals corresponding to an uplink traffic channel segment using different coding rates. The same modulation scheme may be used, e.g., quadrature phase shift keying (QPSK), and the same number of modulation symbols may be communicated during the segment, conveying the same number of total bits, irrespective of the coding rate selected. However, at a low coding rate, the wireless terminal may use a relatively low level of power and transmit a relatively small number of user data/information bits per total bits and a relatively high number of error correcting or redundant information bits per total number of bits. Conversely, at a high coding rate, the wireless terminal may use a relatively high level of power and transmit a relatively larger number of user data/information bits per total number of bits and a relatively low number of error correcting or redundant information bits per total number of bits.
In some known wireless communications systems, at least some of the wireless terminals are capable of transmitting uplink signals using different modulation schemes, e.g., QPSK, BPSK (Bi-Phase Shift Keying) and/or Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (QAM), with different numbers of bits being communicated on each modulation symbol depending of the modulation scheme used. Both the selected coding rate and the selected modulation scheme factor into the uplink data transmission rate. The uplink data transmission rate, sometimes referred to as the uplink data rate, can be specified in terms of the number of data and/or information bits per an uplink transmission unit. For example, the uplink data rate can be specified as the number of data and/or information bits per transmission symbol or the number of data/information bits per uplink segment or the number of data/information frames per uplink segment. An uplink segment in such a case is normally an uplink unit which can be used to transmit multiple symbols.
In some known systems, the base station assigns uplink traffic channel segments and decides the uplink data transmission rate that the wireless terminal should use which identifies the uplink coding rate, and if different modulation schemes are possible, the modulation scheme, that the wireless terminal should use. In such known systems, the mobile follows the base station commanded uplink data rate and transmits uplink signals accordingly without any discretion on the mobile's part. This approach is not very efficient as the base station has limited knowledge of the wireless terminal's condition at the time of uplink data transmission rate assignment. In addition, conditions at the wireless terminal can change from the time of uplink data transmission rate assignment to when the wireless terminal is ready to transmit on an assigned uplink traffic channel segment.
The base station can have reasonable knowledge of the overall levels of interference in the system and the potential levels of interference that a wireless terminal's uplink signals at a commanded data rate at a known power level can cause in the system. Indeed, a base station receiving feedback reports from a plurality of WTs and controlling scheduling is generally in a much better position to evaluate system interference levels than an individual wireless terminal. However, the base station has an incomplete set of information as to determine what uplink data rate the wireless terminal should use at the time of its uplink transmission. Some contributing factors can be better measured and/or evaluated by the wireless terminal.
The base station can have an estimate of the amount of data to be transmitted on the uplink by a given wireless terminal. However, the wireless terminal knows the actual amount of information that needs to be transmitted at the time the assigned uplink traffic segment messages are coded. For example, the base station may be unaware of new user data that has arrived subsequent to a wireless terminal request message, or the base station may be unaware of buffered user data that has been subsequently dropped following a wireless terminal request message. Typically, this results in operational inefficiencies. For example, if a wireless terminal has been commanded to use a higher data rate than it actually needs, the wireless terminal typically pads the extra (empty) information locations with zero's and transmits at the relatively high power level associated with the high data rate. This results in the wireless terminal unnecessarily consuming valuable battery energy and creating a higher level of interference in the system than if it had transmitted at the lower data rate which would have satisfied its needs. Conversely, if the base station had commanded the wireless terminal to use a low data rate because its estimate of the data uplink requirements was low; however, if requirements changed subsequent to the wireless terminal's request but prior to the wireless terminal uplink traffic channel segment message coding/modulation, the wireless terminal could end up communicating fewer user data/information bits (or data/information frames) in the uplink traffic channel segment than would have been possible at a higher data rate. This contributes to latency delays in the system.
In addition, the wireless terminal typically has better and more current information as to its battery power level, transmission power available for data and other signal transmission after a portion of the transmission power is allocated to a particular set of signals, e.g., control channels, operational drain, and operational power needs than the base station. The wireless terminal also typically has better knowledge of changes in the channel conditions, e.g., changes due to the wireless terminal moving or changes in the rate of movement, the wireless terminal entering a tunnel, the wireless terminal moving from a rural to city environment, etc., than the base station. In many cases it is not practical, effective, or convenient to convey such information to a base station, e.g., either from an overhead standpoint or from a time latency standpoint or such information to the extent that it is conveyed is somewhat out of date by the time it arrives at the base station.
In view of the above discussion, it is apparent that neither the base station nor the wireless terminal normally has the complete set of information on factors which influence the best choice of uplink data transmission rate for a wireless terminal to use. It would be advantageous if new methods and apparatus were developed which allowed for both the base station and wireless terminal to participate in the selection of the uplink data rate to be used by the wireless terminal.